Life Since Billy Hit Puberty
by bucktooth22
Summary: Billy and Mandy fuck in a car. Oneshot


Name: Life Since Billy Hit Puberty

Summary: Billy and Mandy fuck in a car

Disclaimer: I do not own the Grimm Adventures of Billy and Mandy OR its characters

* * *

I figure I should give you a little update on our lives before I start. My name's Mandy and I'm 19 years old. My boyfriend Billy, who is 18, used to be a complete idiot but then he hit puberty and things changed. I started smiling after he hit puberty and worked up the nerve to ask me out. I'm 5'4, short, and he towers above me at 6'0. He grew into his enormous nose well. I exchanged my pink dress for a skin tight pink tank top, over my 36C bra and a pleated black mini skirt that barley covers my nice ass. I traded my old shoes for a pair of black chucks and to complete the outfit is my very own scythe. Billy and I are official reapers now and we go around collecting souls both with Grim and on our own. Billy's hair grew some, enough to cover the back of his head and his red baseball cap remains overtop of his growing mop of orange locks. His hair is shaggy and he is constantly pushing it out of his eyes. His jeans were traded for a bigger size and his shirt changed to regular old blue tee and chucks. He is totally ripped and so am I. I look over at him sitting next to me in our black Ferrari convertible. The top is down and he is sitting there with his eyes closed enjoying the feel of the wind on his face. I wonder if he is sleeping and a mischievous smile crosses my face. I reach over and grab his dick through his thick jeans. He gasps and his eyes snap open. He jumps a little and his hands are on mine. They are so warm and big, enveloping my hand completely.

"What was that for?" He asks. His voice has gotten deeper than the childish squeal he had when we were children.

"I wanted to know if you were sleeping." I said innocently. I start to get wet when I feel him start to harden under my hand. I begin massaging slowly and he lets out a strangled moan. We are stopped on highway rush hour traffic and there is a small wind blowing our hair. My yellow spikes ruffle in the wind.

"Mandy." He whines. "We're in public."

"I know Billy." I respond with a little squeeze, twist and pull. He whimpers and throws his head back biting his lip to suppress another moan. With my other hand I reach over and take one of his hands off mine. He opens his eyes and looks over at me; his eyes are dark with lust. I pull his hand over to my now dripping pussy. It's my turn to gasp as he begins running his fingers over my slit. I started arching into his fingers but he never penetrates. He pulls away just enough to keep on the surface and it's frustrating me.

"Billy." I growl. He chuckles but doesn't change his motions. I let go of his hand on my pussy and force my way through traffic to pull off to the shoulder of the road. I press the button that puts the top up on the roof and turn to Billy. He's watching me carefully with one hand on my pussy and one hand on mine as I massage his dick. With one last thrust into his hand I climb over to straddle his waist. I begin grinding down onto his now fully hard dick. He lets out a loud moan. I take my hand off his penis to grab the bottom of his shirt with both hands. I pull it off and his hat falls off with it into the back of the car. I drag my nails down his muscled chest and he arches into it. I run my fingers through his hair and he shuts his eyes and lets me have my way with him. Leaning in while his eyes are shut I capture his lips in mine. I bite his lower lip and suck on it as our tongues twirl around together. His big hands begin running up my sides and brushing against my boobs. I'm still grinding down on him through his jeans.

"More." I demand when we break for air. He complies with a smile. He pulls my tank top over my head and tosses it in the back seat. He eyes my heaving breasts for a moment. I'm wearing a lacy black bra and I know he's enjoying the sight. He seems to be considering whether he should take my bra off or rip it off. I hope for the sake of my wallet he takes it off but my pussy screams rip it off. He grabs my breasts roughly and I know he's decided. He puts one hand back to my pussy and starts grazing over my slit again driving me insane. With the other hand he hooks a finger through the middle of my bra and yanks. The clasps in the back snap and it comes off and joins the rest of the clothes in the back seat. He smiles and takes one of my boobs in his hand and the other in his mouth. The moment his lips latch onto my perky nipple he drives three fingers into my cunt all the way. I cry out in surprise and pleasure as he begins sucking on one boob, massaging the other, and fingering my cunt all while I grind down into his rock hard penis. It's just too much to handle and I cum with a burst of pleasure; his pants are now wet with my juices but he doesn't stop. He doesn't even slow down. He begins ramming four fingers into my spasming cunt as he rearranges on my boobs. Now his probing tongue is on the other boob while he squeezes and massages the wet one. My skirt is riding up to my waist and I decide it's time for it to go. I push myself off him enough to get my skirt off and he gets the idea and yanks his pants and boxers off and they join the increasing pile of clothes in the back.

"Where do you want it?" Billy asks. He's always been a very accommodating lover; I think he's trying to make up for the years I put up with the brainless idiot as a child.

"Fuck me in the ass." I pant. He smiles and pops open the glove compartment. He produces a bottle of lube and before he can begin applying it I snatch it away. He looks confused but doesn't say anything as I put it back. I get on my knees in front of him and his face nearly bursts in two with the smile that cracks its way across his face. I know I'm one of the best blow job givers because I have no gag reflex so whenever I'm in the giving mood I treat my lover. Billy is always more than happy to receive. I look at his thick penis poking up into the air. His chest and pubic hair have been completely shaved leaving it nice and smooth, just the way I like it. I lick my lips and I see that that simple motion made his throbbing dick twitch and he grabs the arm rests in an attempt to ground himself. Slowly, I take the head into my mouth and begin the slow torture that I intend to make him suffer through in punishment for my torture earlier when he refused to penetrate. With one hand I begin pumping the shaft as my tongue twirls the head in my mouth and with the other hand I clamp it at the base to keep him from cumming. He tries to thrust into my mouth but I keep just to the head. He grabs the back of my head and begins fucking my mouth as hard and fast as he can; his dick is pushing its way down my throat. The hand I was pumping with is now massaging his balls and the one I was using as a clamp is still firmly in place. I can tell he is desperate to cum in my mouth but he can't and it's making him angry. With a roar he bats my hand away, my clamp breaks and with one particularly hard thrust he comes deep in my throat. He sighs in relief and smiles down at me as I swallow all of his cum. He is still mostly hard, I barley got any. Now that he is nice and slick I decide its time. I get up and turn around so my shapely ass is resting on his chest waiting for permission to enter. His hands glide up to my hips and he lowers me down on his dick. He knows I'm a masochist so he pushes all of it in one thrust. I'm sitting on his lap waiting for him to make the next move when his hands leave my waist allowing me to move freely. I begin impaling myself into him and he begins thrusting up into me. I start fingering my pussy to the thrusts in my ass and moan out in pleasure. Billy is grunting and I feel his tongue on my neck. He's biting me and leaving sloppy kisses along the nape of my neck as he reaches around me to massage my boobs. He moans and bites down on my neck to stifle his screams as he cums inside my ass. I keep going on his dick needing to find release for myself when he puts his hands on my hips. His fingers dig in and make me stop. I whimper and he knows I'm not done. In one swift motion he pulls out of me, puts me down in the seat and is now on his knees in front of me. I don't know whether he's going to eat me out or fuck my pussy and I dint think he knows either. I moan and rub my legs together needing some friction.

"You want me to eat you our or fuck your tight little pussy?" Billy asked flicking my wet cunt and smiling at my groan. I throw my head back and scream in annoyance.

"Fuck me Billy. Fuck me as hard and as fast as you can. Fuck my tight little pussy. I need you inside me." I moan. He smiles and complies. He pushes my legs open as far as they can go in the confinement of the car. He flicks me one more time for good measure before lining his dick up. It's almost deflated but it still has some life left in it. He slams it into me and then rips it back out. He's moving with blinding speed and force and I let out a scream of pleasure. I feel him get harder inside me and smile. I cum with him and we both scream out the other's name.

"Thank you Billy." I say happily. He's not completely spent yet and I know just the thing to fix that. We again switch seats and he watches me curiously. I get back on my knees and move in between his legs. I grab my boobs and push them together. He finally figures out what I'm doing and takes his penis into his hands. He pushes it between my boobs and begins thrusting. His hands are back on the armrests for support as he fucks my breasts. I look up into his glazed over eyes and find myself lost in the rhythm of his thrusts. I feel him sliding up and down on me and it feels so nice, so smooth. He's fucking up into my breasts which are rubbing against his heaving chest. I begin to lick the head of his dick whenever it pops up through my boobs and he shuts his eyes and throws his head back. He cums on my boobs and then he watches me carefully as I maneuver to lick it all up. I smile at him when I'm cum free and he smiles back. "We should get back on the road." I say.

"We should out clothes on." He responds.

"I like you better like this." I say pouting. He chuckles and reaches behind us to retrieve our clothes. I don't out the bra on and my nipples peak through the soft fabric of my tank top. He smiles; happy because he can see my nipples and apologetic for breaking my bra. When we're fully clothed we get back onto the road. The traffic had died down some in the lapsed time. I notice the stares I get as I speed by people, especially men who seem interested in my perky nipples. I'm glad I wore Billy out because if he were awake he would have beaten the gawking guys senseless. I smile planning what I was going to do to him once we arrived at our destination. By the time I am going to be done with him he's going to be writhing in pleasure and agony. Yes, life has really picked up since Billy hit puberty.


End file.
